Sunlight at Midnight
by Dawn Ski
Summary: Aurora, a senior in high school, is forced to move to another town. At her new school she meets Apollo, a self centered jerk that can't seem to understand that she just wants him to go away. When he won't leave her alone, suddenly she sees beings that shouldn't be and happenings that shoudn't happen. Greek Gods don't exist do they? And if they did, why would one try to kill Aurora?
1. Chapter 1

Being new at a high school is awful, especially when you're quiet and sarcastic like myself. I open my mouth when someone finally talks to me and out comes something they could never comprehend. I lean back in my hard plastic desk and reminisce. I miss Jericho High and Carly, my best friend. We have almost the exact same personality, but we look completely different. While her hair is blonde and straight, mine is dark brown and wavy. She is short and a couple pounds over curvy and I'm fairly slender and tall. Her eyes blue, mine change color from grey to green. I sigh, why did Mom just have to find the perfect job here?

I sigh again right as the bell rings, and I bolt from my seat to get out of Mrs. Higgins' class. My first day and she's already holding a grudge against me. Once I push through the rowdy crowd, I recall my locker combination, and dial it. Thank goodness that after I un-stick it (someone had stuck gum in the latch) it opens easily. Someone taps on my shoulder, and I almost jump out of my skin as I spin around.

"A little jumpy?" A guy with blonde hair and tan skin stands behind we with a dazzling smile. He's wearing a white polo and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees.

"I'm Apollo." I can tell right away he is self-centered and proud. I notice his eyes, and I do a double take, because they are like molten gold. Who has eyes like that? He has a lean, but obviously strong build, like a swimmer. Before I embarrass myself even more by staring longer, I look down at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. They are my favorite converse I think distractedly.

"Aurora," I arch an eyebrow, "Apollo? Is that a nickname?" I doubted that the guy's mother named him after a god, I mean really? That just seems… wrong somehow.

"Nope. My name actually is _Apollo_, Aurora." By the cock of his head and his tone, I decide he probably thinks of himself as a god. I nod in acknowledgment, and turn back to my locker and hope that he gets the message that I don't really want to talk to him. No matter how good looking he may be. Something about him bothers me and I'm not sure what it is. He just seems… fake. Artificial.

"Well… do you need help finding your class?" He smiled winningly and leaned closer. Something about him was condescending, and I leaned away from him since I was still getting that creepy vibe.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I say grimacing. What a creep. He just laughs it off, and abruptly walks away with a circle of female groupies. I shudder. I really hope not everyone at this school is that…off. Grabbing my notebooks and things, I make my way towards my next class. I turn left, then right, then right again into a hallway that looks exactly like the last couple I'd walked through. After I walk aimlessly for what seems like ages, I accept the fact that I have no idea where I'm going. The hallways are slowly emptying, and I groan. You know you have the worst luck when you get completely turned around on your first day, get creeped out by the school's obvious heartthrob, and have a teacher that officially hates your guts. The fates have certainly smiled on me today. I feel someone behind me and I turn around. Apollo. Does he not understand that I really didn't like him? He smirks at me.

"Lost?" Evil. He's evil. I'm one hundred percent sure of it.

"No." I say defiantly.

"So you like roaming the halls with a helpless look on your face?" He smiled and leered at me.

"And what if I do?"

"Then you would be weird."

"Would you leave me alone if I was 'weird'?"

"Doesn't matter because your not."

"You don't know me. Unless you confess to being my stalker."

"You're stubborn aren't you?"

"Go away." I was becoming more than irritated.

"Nah, I'm good." I shot a death glare his way, and started to storm away. He followed easily with his long legs.

"Fine. I'm sorry," He makes it sound like a privilege that he's apologizing to me, "Can I make it up to you by taking you to class?" He finally drops that damn smirk, and he seems sincere. I raise my chin and roll my eyes.

"Fine." I'm still pissed. I follow him to the other side of the building. Great, so I wasn't even close when I was wandering. After that dreadful class is over I'm able to find all the others. Apollo stays away all day and I pray it stays that way. By the time I get home I am exhausted. I'm sure I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Hey Everybody, I just made a few changes to this chap. I changed her name to Aurora and fixed some past/present tense mix ups etc… I will (cross my heart hope to die) edit each chapter thoroughly from now on. I really hope you all continue reading, maybe give a few reviews once we progress a little XD. ~Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

Light streams in through my window and I groan. Why, oh, why does dawn absolutely have to appear. Can it take a day off? 'Cause that would be really nice. More incoherent thoughts stumble through my head as I stagger out of my room, then trip down the stairs nearly doing a face-plant in the process. Since Mom is probably still snoring away in her bedroom, I rummage through the pantry and fridge until I find something I deem edible. I actually manage to find a perfectly good bagel, but I decide that cream cheese with a fine layer of green on top isn't exactly healthy. With a plain bagel hanging out of my mouth I jiggle the front door until it unlatches. I smile when I see my trusty, rusty old truck. My '51 Chevy was my seventeenth birthday present last year. An untrained eye would see a falling apart soon-to-be-scrap-metal truck, but I see solid gold; the rustier the better. I throw my phone and book bag into the passenger seat, and I shove the last bit of my breakfast in while wondering when my fascination with old cars and… well… anything antique manifested. I have to crank the engine a couple times before it starts. I back out of the driveway and start towards school. Yay.

"Hey, Aura." He is like one of those stupid gnats that never fly away no matter how many times you swat at them. I had been walking to my locker when stupid comes and tanks my mood. Why does he get under my skin so bad? I notice the groupies standing at the other end of the hall giving me death glares since Apollo whom they worship is trying to grab my attention. Most of the people here had given me no more than a second glance yesterday, but since Goldie here can't seem to leave me alone they all want in on the newest gossip… or murder story judging by the looks I'm still getting. He walks behind me to the left all the way to my locker. He's persistent I'll give him that. I sigh and look him in the eyes.

"Look. I really appreciate yesterday, but I'm sure I can make it to my classes today." I turn away books in hand, but before I can make my getaway, he lightly grasps my forearm.

"Throw the dog a bone would ya? I would really like to get to know you, but you are being very-"

"Frustrating?" I interrupt," infuriating? Hard-headed? Anti-social? Sorry buddy, but I've heard it all before thank you. Oh and I like how you are the dog in that scenario." I stalk off leaving a frustrated, bewildered Apollo behind. I snicker at how dumbfounded he is… and crash right into someday. A girl about my height with bleach blonde hair and I fall to the floor with our papers floating down around us. After a moment we both say sorry simultaneously and begin picking up our papers. After I finally get all my class work in order I decide to introduce myself willingly. Willingly, as in not being forced to cough up my name to a jerk. Said jerk needs to go pull his egotistical head out of the clouds.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Aurora." I offer a small smile that turns into a grimace as I glance over her shoulder. Goldie is standing there grinning like an idiot. I force my attention to the girl I'd nearly run over.

"Ivy. Nice to meet you. Yeah, I don't really look where I'm going most of the time." She peers at me cautiously but friendly. Oh no_, _I think before _he_ comes up with a dazzling smile.

"Hello ladies. Aura," his gaze lingers on me before acknowledging my possible-new-friend-as-long-as-I-don't-scare-her-off, "Ivy." Her eyes grow wide and I begin to worry a little bit when her eyes glaze over.

"H-Hi Apollo." Oh dear sweet baby Jesus. Why is everyone so in love with him? It's not like he has amazing eyes…or body…or hair… or… you know what? Forget it. I sigh and plaster a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Oh hi Apollo! I can't believe his majesty has graced us with his presence!" I roll my eyes and slowly walk away. I could've swore he made an unearthly growl. Really?

"Aurora. I was going to ask you a question, but you are stalking off like a one year old." His haughtiness was going to get him killed one day. Possibly by me if he isn't careful.

"First of all, one year olds can't walk let alone stalk. Second of all… what could you possibly want? An third, did you really just _growl_ at me?"

"Would… would you want to come with me tonight to a local band playing in the park?" He looks down at his shoes before meeting my eyes. My eyebrows shoot up. Is he pulling the cute shy kid card or is he for real? It wouldn't be so bad would it? Wait, this is Apollo we are talking about here. There is no way I could possibly even consider it… right?

"Sure." It pops out of my mouth before I can shove it back in. Oh crap. Now I'm in trouble. I swear his grin is going to split his face in half if he keeps smiling like such a moron.

"Great. I'll meet you in Green Hill Park at the entrance at six okay?" After I nod in confirmation he continues, "alright, I'll see you later." He winks (actually winks!?) before going down the hall in the opposite direction. Ivy hurries to follow me almost tripping on her jeans that are much too large for her tiny frame. She has a band I'm not familiar with on her formfitting tee shirt and about a million bracelets of all kinds laced up to her elbows. She meets my eye and I have to do a double take. Her eyes are so dark brown that they seem black. What is it with these people and unnatural eyes? The contrast between them and her hair is just plain eerie.

"Do you like him?" I'm slightly shocked at her boldness, but I shake it off.

"Not really. In fact, he drives me near insane." She raise a single eyebrow and blinks slowly.

"Uh huh," She says skeptically, "then why are you going with him?"

"Uh…" I scramble for a response more intelligent that uh, but I come up short, "I don't know." She grins manically before saying in a sing-song voice, "You are smitten with thee." She flutters her eyelashes and laughs. She seems completely at ease with the fact that I'm 'smitten,' which I'm not, with the guy she was making doe eyes at.

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious." I say dryly.

"You know what the funny thing is? You didn't deny it!" She smiles angelically as she walks through the door to her class while I stand there with my mouth hanging wide open.

**Thank you all for reading… reviews, tips, anything would be supertastic! It is my first story, so critical is good. Um… again thanks for reading… hope you stick around. ;) I plan to have one chapter per week unless something comes up. ~Dawn**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I guess today has been productive, depending on how you look at it. I was going to see a band perform with Apollo and I just may have made a friend. Yes, I know. Anti-social actually made a friend in the first couple days of school. I suppose my demeanor and looks tend to scare people off since I typically dress in dark clothes and wear dark thick eyeliner. I'm not emo or goth; I just feel more comfortable looking, well, dark. I ponder it all as I stared into my closet, wondering what in the world I'm supposed to wear to this shindig. Deciding that I don't want fancy, but at the same time nothing too casual, I pull on a pair of dark jeans along with a nice loose-fitting tee. Satisfied that I'm presentable wander into the kitchen where I see Mom making dinner. She hums to herself as she busies around the spotless kitchen. Unlike me she has always been just shy of a neat freak.

"Hey Mom. Smells great, whatcha making?" I sat down on a barstool pulled up to the island in the middle of the kitchen with my head propped up on my palms.

"Chocolate soup." Did I mention that she was well… a little 'off?' She's not certifiably insane, but she definitely has her moments.

"Come again?" She glances over her shoulder with a smile.

"Yes, chocolate soup. Just some chocolate, confectioner's sugar, milk, flour, and nutmeg." I cringe inwardly when I see the bubbling witch's brew she had concocted, but I smile at her knowing she loves and means well.

"Well, I'm actually going to go meet a friend at the park today and we are going to grab dinner." I don't actually know if we are going to grab a bite to eat, but I'd rather not have to disappoint mom by turning her "chocolate soup" down.

"Oh ok. That's nice. I'm impressed you made a friend so quickly. I know you Aurora and social butterfly you are not." She winks at me before humming tunelessly again and stirring. I shake my head in amusement and laugh under my breath. She may be a little of her rocker, but she is crazy perceptive. I hop down from the stool and shuffle to the front door, grabbing a jacket on the way out.

Once I arrive at exactly six o'clock, I can already hear music pouring out of the park. Green Hill Park is a small one, but it is used to hold most of the concerts, festivals, etcetera, therefore making it a regular hang out for just about everyone. I stand just inside the intricate wrought iron gate since I don't see Apollo anywhere near. I roll back on my heels and hum along with a song that I know by Three Days Grace. I was impressed. I was expecting the exact opposite of what I like, but the taste in music is pretty great. Fantastic even. After I stand there like a stalker waiting on the one stalked peering around for Apollo. He wouldn't have forgotten right? The more I stand there the more I begin to doubt he's ever going to come. With an angry huff, I begin to walk back to my truck, but was met with gold eyes the second I turned away.

"Leaving so soon?" He smiles and grasps my hand. "Come on. Let's get closer." I laugh feeling suddenly carefree and weightless. He pulls me through the crowd until we are in the dead center of the rocking out crowd. I pick up from people around me that they were a local band that plan to go national soon. They are by far good enough. In fact, they are freaking amazing. I dance and sing along with the songs I know. Apollo pulls me closer and we dance together completely unworried about anything at all. I bump into someone. I stop dancing immediately shocked. Whoever it is that I just knocked into was cold. Their skin was deathly chilly. I look at the person and gasp. A guy about my age with sunken eyes, black hair, and pale skin grabs my arm and leans close. Goosebumps dance across my skin as the cold of shadows licks at my arm where he grabs me. His mouth is near my ear and I try to pull away, but despite frail appearance the guy is extremely strong. He begins whispering quietly and really quickly sending shivers down my spine.

"You are in grave danger. You need to go home. You will not be safe. You will never be safe near-"

"Aurora, do you know him?" his eyes hide something in them that makes me shudder, "I think we should move away. He probably does drugs or something." Apollo gently pulls me away from the desperate guy with a frown. I wrinkle my eyebrows disturbed by it all. Creepy-guy stands in the middle of swaying fans staring into my eyes with black eyes like a shark's. Suddenly, I hear an explosion and feel intense heat. A scream rips through the air that stops the band cold. An eerie silence falls over the crowd as another small explosion sounds.

"The car! Lightning just struck it and it just exploded! Someone help! Someone was in it!" Since it is a small park I can see the entrance and the leaping flames from a charred SUV that had parked just outside. I gasp in horror. The roof is completely caved in where the lightning hit, and fire is licking at the sides. It had rolled over on its side from the sheer power of the bolt, and the flames are leaving black marks on the faded pavement. The engine kept making small popping noises and hissing angrily. Whoever was in that car is dead. No one could have survived that. A large handful of people pull out their phones and dial 911. Their hushed voices fill the void of noise somewhat. Apollo pulls me to him, and I bury my head in his chest without shame. He guides me away from the hushed voices and panicked murmurs towards a grove of ash trees. The bonfire created shadows of light across the quickly darkening landscape. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten since I had actually been having fun, throwing caution to the wind. I Glance back at Apollo and immediately clam up. His eyes are hard and his face is morphed into an expression of malice and conceit. This day just keeps getting better and better. I slowly back up and hit my back against a tree. I gulp as I realize he had successfully lured me away from a crowd where no one could hear or pay attention to little ole' me. I know in an instant he plans to kill me when he pulls out a wicked sharp knife and grins manically.

"I know! I definitely deserve an Oscar's award for that performance don't you agree? Maybe I really should take up acting. I managed to get you to come on a date with me and then come here away from everyone. I reassured you when that shadow of Nyx tried to warn you against me. Yes, they do seem like druggies don't you think?" He slowly advanced towards me like a predator and prey. I don't think I really like the feeling of being prey. At all. I rack my sluggish brain for an escape plan, but I draw up a blank. I take a deep breathe to scream for help, but he is there in an instant with a hand covering my mouth and nose. He presses me up against the tree, his toes flush with mine. With the hand not trying to suffocate me, he presses the knife against my neck with just enough pressure so that if I so much as swallowed, I would end up slitting my own throat. I struggle to breathe and claw at his hand, but it is like trying to cut steak with a plastic-ware knife. Impossible. My eyes tear up as I see spots in vision that I don't really think are supposed to be there. So this is how its going to end. I have always figured I'd go out with a bang. Well, you what? I am not going to sit here and let this knife wielding maniac cut me down without a peep from me. With what little strength I have left, I kick out with my foot and hit him where the sun don't shine. It wouldn't have made a difference if I had kicked a marble statue with the amount of response I got. That is supposed to be every man's weakness! That should be considered cheating. Suddenly he releases his hold I crumple like a deck of cards while gasping for air. He crouches down beside me and covers my mouth again, but he doesn't cut off the air through my nose. I feel weak, like I had run a marathon.

"Well," he looks down at me on the ground while crouched to my left, "I had almost expected more of a challenge from the 'great daughter.' You know what. I think I'm up for a chase, how about you? I'll let you have a ten second head start before I come after you?" He looks at me with contempt. He tilts his head like a dog and begins to tremble. I watch in disbelief as the gold eyes, hair, and body melt away leaving the real him. Hair like bleached silver and eyes like autumn leaves replace the guy I had met only a few days ago. After his transformation he is much more bulky with muscle instead of lean. He straightens up to his full height, a good 6' 5. He glances down at me coolly with no emotion before stepping away. I still lay down on the chilly earth numb with brain overload that is kicked into gear as he begins talking.

"One…" I hate playing his game, but if it means I have a chance, granted a really small chance, then I will gladly take it.


	4. Chapter 4

I take off at a dead sprint towards the crowd that were being herded out of the park gates after I manage to scramble up off the ground. "Ah uh. That's cheating. You cannot run to other people. Otherwise your head start will be happily revoked." Since his transformation, he hadn't displayed any real emotion. It was like a switch had just been turned off because before he was like a raving lunatic. Now, he is a calm lunatic who obviously didn't get enough of the game tag when he was little. This collected version seems more cruel and terrifying than the insane one. How am I supposed to get out, if I can't go towards the people? You know, he can go shove his 'head start' up his-

"Two." Making a split-decision, I make a mad dash for the crowd that is quickly evacuating the park. I hear thundering steps behind me and I know I've lost. Damn, I was never any good at tag. He tackles me from behind, and the little breath I have is knocked out of me as he lands on top of me. Angrily, he flips me over on may back and spits next to my head. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Sorry, _érōs_, but you broke the rules." Cold amber-orange eyes meet mine and all the warmth leaks out of my body. He cocks his head and obviously is listening to something. My pounding heart is probably blocking out all other noise, I think wryly. I see a flash of movement, and the weight of Apollo is suddenly gone. I jump up as quickly as possible to see… nothing. Where did he go? Is it another sick twist in his 'game?' A sickening thud followed by a couple more in rapid succession make me cringe. I creep towards the sound that I think is off this way. Probably. Maybe. I push through a couple leafy bushes slowly as I berate myself. What am I doing? Oh, yeah, I'm walking towards what is probably my intended murderer! This is the point in that stupid horror film when you yell at the heroine for making a dumb choice that is obviously going to get her murdered with a machete. Or eaten by miniscule alien dinosaurs, depending on which movie you are watching. My eyes grow wide as I watch a man with long dark hair give Apollo, who is on the ground covering his face with his hand, one last punch before standing up. Apollo is already turning purple in almost all visible places and has blood running down his face, probably from a broken nose. My rescuer stares down at my attacker, but I can't see his face because his hair hangs down covering it. His tall lean body is taut, his fists are still clenched from pummeling Apollo, and his breathing is a little ragged. I glance back down at the defeated guy, but when my eyes dart back to my savior, my breath stalls in my chest. Piercing, unnaturally green eyes capture mine. He actually looks about my age maybe a few years older with angular features. Oh, and did I mention he is absolutely gorgeous? I watch him a little warily considering he had just beat up a man with muscles made of steel and walked away without a scratch. The corner of his mouth quirks slightly in a ghost of a smile. The longer I stare at him like a deer stuck I the headlights, the wider the smile becomes.

"Hello," The smooth baritone of his voice startles me a little bit, "I'm the _real_ Apollo." He bows a little as I think, Whoa, I need a second to process before my head explodes. I came to a new high school. An annoying guy named Apollo bugged me. Then I agreed to go on a not-date with him to a concert. Then he led me into the woods and attacked me. Then, Apollo Two saves me by beating the crap out of Apollo One. Where the crap did _normalcy_ run off to?

"Uh, hi. Th-Thanks for… well beating the crap outta him," I offer a weak smile, "is he ok though?" I didn't want to care about the imposter, but I have to sympathize considering he is turning purple… all over. Literally. A dark growl emits from the real Apollo making me flinch, but he's snarling at whoever the guy is on the floor as he starts to stand back up.

"So. Finally made it out of that prison? Pathetic excuse for a _god_." Says Fake-Apollo. I'm not going to even think about what he just called him. Apollo raises his chin a little higher.

"I will not be kept by the likes of you... _Magus_." His face is stone cold as he spits it out obviously disgusted. I throw up my hands in a stop gesture.

"Hold up! First off, why did he call you a god?" I say pointing to Apollo. I could put two and two together, but I was coming up with five. Suppose Apollo is a god. Apollo may be the god of light, but he is anything but light and cheery. The two men stare at me bewildered by my bluntness and the interruption of their little bout. "Second, who is the real Apollo? Why did you try to kill me? What does _érōs _mean? How did you change like you did? Where did you come from? What prison? What is a magus?" I fire off directing several questions at both of them. Apollo actually looks amused by the end of my little rant. The magus just looks bored and disgusted.

"I am Apollo, Greek god of light and music. I know I don't look the part, but I have two forms. The one the magus was impersonating and this one. Someone can appear dark, but be full of light. A magus is what you would know as a shape-shifter. He can change his appearance to anything humanoid and he answers to Zeus. This particular one trapped me in a prison in the ground as he went around doing Zeus' dirty work, killing all the children of Nyx, as I have the tendency to get in the Magus' way. And… _Érōs _is Greek for sweetheart." He says, hitting every one of my questions. Does this mean I am a child of Nyx? Whoever that is. No. Of course not, Greek gods don't exist. I know they don't. I snap out of it once I realize I'm staring off into the distance in shock.

"No. I…" I trail off lost, and I stare into Apollo's eyes knowing that I am slowly falling apart. Suddenly, an arm loops around his neck putting him into a choke hold. In a lightning quick motion, the magus is pulled over Apollo's head and onto the ground like I've seen on a wrestling match. I think that the guy on the ground is actually out cold this time around.

"Now. I think its time for you to go home and just forget about all this." Yank the emergency brake. Did he seriously just said that!?

"Oh heck no. I don't think so. You would expect me to simply forget that I was almost killed in a game of cat and mouse tonight? That my missing dad is this _Nyx _character? That my said almost murderer is a Magus, some sort of shape-shifter? That you are a freaking Greek god!? Hell. To. The. No." By the end of my outburst my voice had went a complete octave higher, and I was near shrieking. I actually had to resist the urge to stomp my foot like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"First of all, Nyx is a _she_. So she could be your mother or she could be any where in your ancestry really. Zeus would still want you dead no matter how diluted your blood is. I will make sure our little friend here won't bother again, so you can go on about your normal life, okay?" He says a little exasperated.

"How do you know another one like him won't be sent after me?" I inquire.

"Because Zeus expects one to be able to finish the job. He has an entire army of them so he doesn't exactly miss one when they disappear. Especially when I am supposedly imprisoned." He begins ushering me back towards the gate of the now deserted park. Begrudgingly I comply and walk with him back to my truck in silence. Every now and then I sneak a peek at his profile which is illuminated by the near full moon. I can understand what he meant about being full of light but appearing dark. He seems to glow from the inside. Not literally, but its like his presence is just… illuminating. Its impossible to explain. He escorts me back to my truck without speaking.

"How did you know this is my truck? Are Gods omniscient?" He fights a smile as he answers.

"It's the only vehicle in the area of the park." Right, I knew that. I fight the blush that brightens my face. I place my hand on the rusted handle, but I turn around since more questions start to bubble up. He's gone. I do a 360, but he is no where in sight. How cliché.


End file.
